


Date Night

by BornToLose



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You run into your ex and he hits on you, but Izzy fucks you in the next room to show him you're his girl now.
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little rushed and I ended up not editing it as I've started working on the Slash fic, but when I get better at writing smut, I'll probably rewrite this one anyway because I loved the request!

It was you and Izzy's date night and you decided to check out the bar that had recently opened down the block. He was working on an album with his band and spent most of the day recording new songs, so you didn't see each other a lot, but when you did, you managed to squeeze in some quality time. The date was going pretty well, Izzy talking about his day at the studio and you listening to him as you sipped on your drink. At some point he made you laugh so hard, you spilled your beer on your top and excused yourself as you made your way to the restroom to wash the stains out.

"Hey (y/n)." You heard an unfortunately familiar voice and stopped. Turning around, you saw Aaron, your ex boyfriend, sitting at the table next to the door. "Good to see you here, babe."

"Well, it's not good to see  _ you _ here, I'd say," you muttered, rolling your eyes at the nickname.

He raised a brow and shook his head, the cocky grin never leaving his face. "And here I thought you'd come here for me…"

You crossed your arms and sighed, wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible. "How would I even have known you were here?"

Aaron shrugged and let his eyes wander up and down your body. "Damn, you look hot tonight. Any reason for that?"

He hadn't changed in the slightest since you'd broken up with him and that was definitely not a good thing. Looking back at it, you didn't understand why you'd ever been together. There was no way you would come crawling back to him. His flirting attempts were in vain.

"Yes." Suddenly feeling confident, you smiled and tilted your head. "As a matter of fact, I'm having a date. With my boyfriend."

Just then, Izzy got up from the table and walked over to you. He slipped his hand into the back pocket of your jeans and squeezed your butt, glaring at Aaron with a glint in his eyes that told you he had something in mind. Probably something dirty.

"You had your time, dude. She's mine now," he said, nodding his head at him before he dragged you into the adjoining room.

You found the walls were very thin as you could hear people talking through the closed door. Izzy smirked and pushed you against the edge of the pool table in the middle of the room, kissing you eagerly. You knew exactly what his plan was and you already loved it.

His hands wandered from your cheeks down your body until they wrapped around your thighs, lifting you up and setting you down on top of the table. His teeth tugged at your bottom lip, eliciting a moan from you. "Let that fucker hear how good I make you feel, baby," he muttered under his breath as he pushed your top up and kneaded your breasts, feeling your nipples hardening through the delicate fabric of your bra. You gasped and he attached his lips to your neck, sucking on it and working his way down your collarbone.

Izzy finally took your top off and pushed you back on the pool table, a grin forming on his face as he looked at you. "He was right about you looking hot." It was too tempting to tease you a bit more as you laid there with your cheeks flushing and your eyes hungry for more, but he had a mission to fulfill.

He ran his fingertips over your upper body and unzipped your jeans when he reached the waistband. You lifted your hips to help him drag the pants down your legs. "I hope I'm the one who got you this wet," he murmured, to which you only nodded. Of course it was him…

He raised a hand up to your lips and you opened your mouth, sucking on his fingers before he pulled them out and rubbed your clit until your moans were loud enough for him and he pushed two fingers into you. Although you'd usually try to be as quiet as possible when you were in public, you enjoyed it to the fullest this time, knowing that your ex could hear you very well. Izzy was trying his best to get the loudest sounds out of you and it certainly worked. Your whining got even more desperate the harder he hit your sensitive spot and you came with a high-pitched moan, gripping the billiard cue, which was the closest thing to hold on to. He helped you ride out your high licked his fingers after he pulled them out completely, keeping eye contact with you.

Izzy grabbed your hands and helped you sit up, crashing his lips into yours again. You palmed his crotch, making him groan and start undoing his leather pants. As you finally broke the kiss, he looked at you with dark eyes that sent a shiver down your spine. This man always managed to make you weak with just one look.

He dragged you closer to the edge of the table and after teasing your entrance with his tip, began thrusting into you without a warning. The sound of you screaming his name only motivated him to go harder. You gripped his shoulders, throwing your head back in pleasure as he kissed your exposed neck. He momentarily slowed down a bit, only to make turning movements with his hips that made you see stars. "You look so fucking sexy when you moan," Izzy panted, his hot breath fanning over your skin.

You didn't even care that there were other people next door who might not want to hear you fucking. Neither were you focused on pissing your ex off anymore because it really did feel good and you genuinely enjoyed having sex on a pool table. It gave you some kick that made the feeling even more intense.

Izzy could last quite long and he used that to his advantage as you had yet another intense orgasm. You pulled his face towards yours and kissed him hungrily, pulling his hair as you did so - another thing that got him going every time. "Still can't get enough, huh?" He knew whispering in your ear when you were already close to your climax drove you crazy and he made use of this information every time. He picked up on his pace and pounded even deeper into you, making both of you moan even louder. Your legs were still shaking from your last high as you felt another one coming along. His movements got erratic and only seconds later, he came shortly after you.

This orgasm was probably the best you had ever had, even if that meant you wouldn't be able to walk properly the next two days, but that was a sacrifice you were willing to make. It was always worth it.

Your chest was heaving as Izzy rested his head on your shoulder to come down. "So your revenge plan was to fuck my brains out next door while my ex is listening?" you asked when you'd collected enough air to speak.

Izzy chuckled breathily and kissed your jaw. "Well, maybe I just wanted to fuck your brains out because I felt like it?" He pulled out of you and put his pants back on. "But yeah, that was my plan."

After you'd found the strength to move again, he helped you get dressed. You tried to stand up and felt your knees buckle, holding on to Izzy's arm. "Sorry baby, next time we'll do it somewhere you can stay to sleep," he apologized, wrapping an arm around you to support you.

The door opened and the two of you walked out. As if Aaron hadn't already heard what you had been doing in there, Izzy demonstratively adjusted his belt with a satisfied smirk before paying the bill and heading outside with you.

Izzy was a much better lay than Aaron as well.


End file.
